A Nightmare Halloween
A Nightmare Halloween is the fifth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Nightmare Night and Halloween came to all the Worlds, Princess Yuna and her friends are excited to go trick-or-treating, having a Halloween party at Golden Oaks Library (hosted by Princess Luna, Jack Skellington, Sally, Darkwing Duck and the Friendly Four) and telling spooky stories including the Ghostlight, the Ghost Engines (including Demon 311) and the Old Car Graveyard. Even, Mater loves to pull pranks on everyone and everypony. So, Yuna and her friends decide to gave Mater a taste of his own medicine, a Ghostlight style! Nightmare Night and Halloween arrives/Getting the Costumes On At Golden Oaks Library/Decorating and getting the Party ready Going Trick-or-Treating/The Festival begins/Mater played Halloween tricks Going through the Haunted Maze/The Games to play Taking Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016) and the Mystery Machine for a spin/Luna begins her host The Ghost Stories/The Old Car Graveyard Trick Mater with a blue lantern/Going back home Trivia *Events from Yuna's First Nightmare Night are mentioned. *Sheriff will tell the story of The Ghostlight, Princess Yuna will tell the story of Clinchfield 311, Thorax will tell the story of The Old Car Graveyard, Josephine will tell the story of Edward's Ghost Engine and Daffodil will tell the story where Percy pretends to be a ghost to scare Thomas. *The foals and children will take Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016) and The Mystery Machine. List of Costumes *Princess Yuna as the Wicked Witch of the North *Snowdrop as the Snow Queen *Princess Flurry Heart as the Crystal Princess *Princess Skyla as the witch *The Royal Crusaders (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet) as the 2016 Ghostbusters (Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan) *Princess Twila as Lisa Simpson *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose as Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *Nyx as Nightmare Moon *Emerald as a mermaid *Thunder Spectrum as Bart Simpson *Blue Star as Daring Do *Sunbeam as a Wonderbolt *Arachna as a Spider like Nellie *Dragonsly as a Racing Snail like Turbo *Golden Apple as a Cowfilly *Red Beret as a Soldier *Brownie as a Baker *Prince Sunlight as Arlo *Prince Jeremiah as a Knight of Sodor *Princess Sunrise Shimmer as the Wicked Witch of the West *Scrappy-Doo as a Werewolf *Willow Apple as Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl *Apple Feather as Frankenstein's Wife *Game Player and Game Facer as Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. *Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey as Rey, Finn and Poe Dameron *Quaker as Batman *Treasuer as the Pirate Captain (from the Pirates!: Band of Misfits) *Round Up as a Cowboy *Hurricane Cloud as a Wonderbolt *Indigo Marble as a Rock *Pound and Pumpkin Cake as Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Orange Cake as a Fisher *Cream Puff as a Superhero *Zenorita Cebra as La Muerte (from The Book of Life) *Golden Scissor as Homer Simpson *Bronze Bracelet as Marge Simpson (with a plush of Maggie) *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny as Dracula and Mavis *Birthday Bash as a clown *Midnight Sapphire as a Wonderbolt *Stary as an Astronaut *Rainbow Charka as a Happy Hippie *Prince Edmond as a Vampire *Josephine as a Wolf *Judy as an Angel *Roger as a Firefighter *Eliza as a Generous Girl *Daffodil as Princess Bubblegum *Joshua and Katrina as WALL-E and EVE *Angus and Fergus as Woody and Buzz Lightyear *Orlean as a Princess *Polly as Hermione Granger *Cullen as a Racer *Adam as a Spaceman *Marie as a Mime *Matilda as a Fortune Teller *Connie as Rey *Dipper and Mabel Pines as Peanut Butter and Jelly *Pacifica Northwest as a witch *Gideon Gleeful as Frankenstein *Vanellope von Schweetz as a Princess *Jules and Verne Brown as Eleventh Doctor and Twelfth Doctor *Gosalyn Mallard as Darkwing *Honker and Tank Muddlefoot as Marty McFly and Biff Tannen *Princess Luna as the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come *Hiro as a black Ninja *Princess Celestia as the Snow Queen *Princess Solarna as a Ghostbuster *Princess Sharon as a Darkwing *Shining Armor as a Knight *Princess Cadance as a witch *Twilight Sparkle as a Greek Solider *Flash Sentry as a Greek Solider *Rarity as a mermaid *Spike as the Two-Headed Dragon *Rainbow Dash as an Astronaut *Lightning Storm as a Pilot *Fluttershy as Flutterbat *Humblebee as a Bumblebee *Applejack as a Lion *Copper as a Zombie *Pinkie Pie as a Skater *Hoof Trooper as a General *Starlight Glimmer as a Zombie Princess *Sunburst as a Wizard *Sunset Shimmer as Pocahontas *Stephen as John Smith *Scooby-Doo as Frankenstein *Ruby-Doo as Frankenstein's Wife *Big MacIntosh as a Scarecrow *Cheerilee as a Cheerleader *Featherweight as a Pilot *Apple Bloom as a Wolf *Button Mash as a robot *Sweetie Belle as the female Mummy *Rumble as Finn the Human *Scootaloo as a Wonderbolt *Braeburn as Jake the Dog *Starla as a Witch *Soarin as an Apple Pie *Spitfire as Cherry Pie *Cheese Sandwich as a Western Cowboy *Maud Pie as Black Widow *Mr. Carrot Cake as a Carrot Cake *Mrs. Cup Cake as Cupcake *Marble Cake as a Marble Cake *Orange Cream as the Good Witch *Millie as a Flower *Victor as Bob the Builder *Zecora as a Gypsy *Diamond Tiara as Marge Simpson *Snips as Homer Simpson *Silver Spoon as a Police Officer *Snails as a rock singer *Lucky Clover as a Leprechaun *Wildfire as a Firefighter *Party Favor as a Clown *Sugar Belle as a Baker *Double Diamond as Jack Skellington *Night Glider as Sally *Psyche Dil as Beast *Tree Hugger as Belle *Thomas as a sorcerer wizard *Lady as the Blue Fairy *Edward as Star Swirl the Bearded *Emily as the Princess *Henry as a Professor *Flora as the Doctor *Gordon as an Army Captain *Belle as a Firefighter *James as a High Class Gentleman *Molly as a High Class Lady *Percy as a Ghost *Rosie as a Ghost *Toby as a Scientist *Mavis as Igor *Donald and Douglas as Victor and Hugo *Pip and Emma as Laverne and Calhoun *Oliver as a Frog *Toad as a toad *Annie and Clarabel as two witches *Connor and Caitlin as two Aliens *BoCo as a robot *Daisy as a female Robot *Luke as an English Man *Millie as Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) *Timothy as a Ghost *Marion as a Ghostbuster *Green Bills as Han Solo *Novel as General Leia *Stanley Pines as a Vampire *Ford Pines as a scientist *Soos Rameriz as Soos Man *Wendy Corduroy as Wendy Girl *Preston Northwest as Frankenstein *Mrs. Northwest as Frankenstein's Wife *Bud Gleeful as Mr. Addams *Doctor "Doc" Emmet Brown as the Mad Scientist *Clara Clayton Brown as the Mad Scientist's Wife *Marty McFly as an Astronaut *Darkwing Duck as himself *Morgana Macawber as herself *Launchpad McQuack as himself *The Friendly Four (Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and The Liquidator) as Ghosts *Herb Muddlefoot as a Zombie *Binkie Muddlefoot as a Zombie Songs and Score *This is Halloween *Thriller by Michael Jackson *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *Monster Mash (from Spooky Buddies) by Goofy and Max Goof *Ding-Dong/House Comes Alive! (when Yuna and her friends goes through the maze and encounters the Ghost of Constance Nebbercracker) *Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr. *Behind the Clouds by Brad Paisley Transcript *A Nightmare Halloween (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225